


The Marquis and The Prince

by hsk_97



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Amazing, Arranged Marriage, Fluff, Hamilton Gift Exchange 2k17, Laf is a klutz, M/M, Thomas is an anxious mess, amazing how that works, but this was fun, i had to do research for this, so its historically accurate, they're made for each other, writing this made me ship this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 14:31:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10492929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hsk_97/pseuds/hsk_97
Summary: Thomas Jefferson was expected to marry Gilbert du Motier, Marquis de Lafayette.What follows is lots of awkward exchanges, a dance lesson, and a broken bust.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HellaHotLancelot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HellaHotLancelot/gifts).



Thomas Jefferson was expected to marry Gilbert du Motier, Marquis de Lafayette.

Part of him despised the idea. He didn’t exactly have a say in the matter. It was a typical thing. Get the prince to marry a marquis. The prince keeps the line royal and gains land around the borders of neighboring countries, the marquis gets promoted almost instantly, giving the family more influence.

He found out this arranged deal only a week or so before this strange man was expected to arrive. He was told that there has been an arrangement and there was no way to back out. He new very little about the Lafayette family other than the fact that they have very little actual power except for a small strip of land that had bordered his kingdom and the neighboring one. So Thomas then spent the next week looking in a mirror practicing every mannerism and phrases and scenarios he could come up with so he wouldn’t embarrass himself

Then the day came where he stood alone in what had usually been used for extravagant balls and what would no doubt be the scene for a giant wedding ceremony with dukes and duchesses and thousands of people that Thomas didn’t know but were invited any way. Thomas almost felt confident. He rehearsed and for saw pretty much any scenario of conversation this meeting to lead to.

What he didn’t expect was Lafayette to be so dashingly handsome.

He walked in with a smile, wide and confident, head high and a glint in his eyes that seemed so ready to charm who ever he met in his path. He was just an inch or so taller than Thomas but it was enough to send a chill down his spine and his heart to skip a beat.

“I am to assume you are Thomas Jefferson then, correct?” spoke the marquis who was now just a foot away from him. He struggled to find the right words. It felt like his throat had closed and his tongue swelled up to fill his entire mouth. He could feel Lafayette’s eyes on him, expecting a greeting. But one never came. Thomas’s face grew hot and red. Thomas could only bring himself to nod and step to the side.

“If you follow the guards will lead you to where you’ll be staying.” he mumbled. Thomas just stared at the ground, feeling a massive headache coming on.

“Oh. Thank you?” Lafayette manages to say before being escorted away. Thomas could hear the confused disappointment in his now fiancées voice. As soon as he knew he was alone Thomas collapsed to the ground and just groaned in frustration, covering his face with his hands. Great first impression. He sat up and shook his head. He had to correct this. Some how, some way.

And that’s how he found himself following his fiancée around his castle for three straight days. He did learn a few things. He preferred to be called Laf, when he laughed it filled the whole room and he laughed with his entire body, he fought in a recent war despite being so young. He was a kind soul that treated everyone with respect. It only made Thomas more intimidated. So here he was on day three, watching Lafayette go through the main hall, full of paintings and busts of the royal line that had lead to Thomas being born. 

Laf was staring at the walls of the kings and queens, admiring the artwork, not looking at where his feet were placed as he walked. Thomas inched closer as Lafayette continued through hallway, the prince hiding behind the giant velvet curtains that draped through the room. He was just a few feet away from the marquis; close enough to see the thoughtful expression that painted his face as he strolled along.

That’s when it happened, Thomas didn’t expect it to happen. But right before his own eyes he saw who he assumed to be a graceful, dignified man trip over his own two feet. He fell forward, banging into a dusty bust, sending it toppling over, Lafayette falling with it.

Or he would have had it not been for Thomas being in such a close vicinity. Thomas didn’t even realize what had happened till he snapped back into the strange reality he seemed to find himself in. The prince had seemed to catch the marquis just in time, the other man being cradled in his arms, looking up at him, face dazed and red with a blush the spread up to his ears. The same blush soon occupied Thomas’s own face. He looked down to the now shattered marble bust and back to Lafayette.

“It seems that I am in your debt, Monsieur Jefferson.” Laughed the man that currently rested in Thomas’s arms.

“I uhm, no! It’s quite alright! Just making sure you didn’t hurt yourself.” Thomas sputtered out as he helped Lafayette back to his two feet.

“I’m afraid we can’t say the same for him” Laf said with a smirk pointing to the shattered bust on the ground. Thomas just sighed and gave a shrug.

“Some distant uncle from god knows how many years ago. No one I particularly cared about.” Thomas said, turning to see Lafayette laugh.

“I suppose you’re right. Big families and all, right? Still I am very sorry for that. I’ve never been one to be graceful on my feet.” Explained the flustered Marquis before Thomas.

“Yes, well, I’m not exactly good with good impressions, but you already knew that.” Thomas confessed, looking back to Lafayette, who just gave an understanding smile.

“Then this would seem to be an excellent way to start over, no?” Lafayette recommended, straightening up before giving a dignified half bow.

“Marie-Joseph Paul Yves Roch Gilbert du Motier, Marquis de Lafayette, though considering our future relationship Laf will do just fine” He introduced himself, smiling as he stood back up straight. Thomas laughed and copied the bow he received.

“Thomas Jefferson. Not as impressive” He said looking back to Lafayette.

“I think it works.” He began as he continued his way through the hall, this time with Thomas at his side.

“So do you often break expensive busts or was that just your way of making you feel at home?” Thomas spoke up as the two of them stepped in rhythm with one another. Lafayette sighed rolling his eyes

“No, I’m afraid it’s not the first time I seemed to have broken something with my two left feet.” He answered as they turned the corner to continue up a flight of stone stairs. Thomas nodded.

“I’m sure you’re not that bad” Thomas sympathized as they went up the spiraling star case, seeming to just blindly walk through the castle that Thomas called home. Laf just shook his head.

“You think to highly of me, my dear. I once tried to dance with one of the ladies in waiting in our court. I made a complete fool of myself, falling in front of everyone, and became the laughing stock of the night.” Lafayette told his story as Thomas’s blush grew when noticed he was called ‘my dear’. He should get used to that, seeing as they were expected to be married with in a month or so. Thomas laughed after a moment.

“I once broke my wrist after trying to flirt with a visiting princess. It still hurts during winter” shared Thomas as he held up his own, some what twisted, wrist. This caused his fiancée to let out a loud laugh.

“Oh come on, your story is just as bad” Thomas exclaimed, getting defensive. Lafayette wiped tears from his eyes.

“No! It just seems that we were brought together because someone knew we could never get married without outside help!” Laf managed out in between laughs. Soon enough Thomas joined in on the laughter, the two royals at the top of a staircase.

“Fair point to be made!” Thomas finally got out before leading the way out to an outside walkway that connected two pillars of the castle.

“So, am I to assume that you don’t know how to dance, dear Marquis?’ Thomas asked, looking to the other. Laf gave a sad sigh and a shrug.

“That assumption would be correct” Lafayette admitted. Thomas nodded as he continues. “I’ve been trying to learn for years but I never seem to get the hang of it, understand?” Thomas smirked and shrugged.

“Maybe you just haven’t found the right teacher?” Thomas suggested, turning to hid the deep blush that was growing on his face. Lafayette looked at him with a cocked eyebrow and a confused frown.

“We had the best dance teachers where I lived teach me. Yet here I am”

“Where your from. Not where I’m from.” Thomas piped up.

“You have some magic teacher hiding around?” Joked Laf, which got a soft chuckle from Thomas.

“I wouldn’t say I’m magic but I’ve been told I know how to dance”

“You?”

“I’m a man of many talents Lafayette, that is the first thing you must know in this relationship.” Thomas half bragged. He held out his hand for Lafayette to take. He hesitated to take it, still perplexed by the recent events. But with a sigh the marquis took the prince's hand, being lead to the next area of the castle. Thomas soon lead the pair down to the main level. Thomas only then let go of Lafayette’s hand, swinging open the two large double doors.

“Incroyable” Lafayette muttered stepping into the moderately sized dance hall. Baroque painting and pillars decorated the interior, the ceiling the color of sea foam and gold flakes danced above them. He saw himself in the marble floor beneath their feet. Before them stood a small stage with multiple instruments, all pure white. Ceiling high windows let in the spring light and made everything shimmer. It made Lafs eyes gleam with fascination and awe. Thomas stepped forward.

“We usually only use this ballroom for private, smaller balls and such. But I personally think it's much more pleasing” He chirped as he walked toward the sea of instruments, gripping the violin, tucking it beneath his chin and smiling as he began to play a soft tune that filled the empty room. It egged Lafayette to come closer, which he did; Thomas played till Laf stood in the middle of the ballroom. Thomas sighed as he placed the violin back down to its place on its stand before hopping down from the stage and making his way back to the stunned man in the center of the floor.

“You seem to love surprising me, Thomas” Lafayette mentioned, seeming to come back to reality. Thomas just laughed and crossed his arms, giving a shrug.

“I like to surprise people when I can”

“Well, you are quite the talented musician”

“Meanwhile you’re a terrible dancer, but hopefully we can fix that.” Thomas clapped his together, smiling bright.

“Who’s leading?” questioned Lafayette giving a toothy smile that lit the room.

“Obviously me. Now come here” Thomas motioned for his fiancée to come closer, which he did.

“You hand goes here,” Thomas explained placing Lafayette’s hand on his own waist, “and then you give me your other hand” he said as they took the position that Thomas was familiar with, though he still couldn’t hide the deep blush that rose all the way up to his ears. Though the blush was mimicked on Lafayette’s face.

“Just look at my feet as we go, got it?”

“I don’t think looking down will be so acceptable at the wedding”

“Oh right…wedding” Thomas froze, remembering how that was something coming up. They had a month or so to worry about this. Thomas sighed and looked up back to Lafayette.

“We have a month to make sure you don’t trample my toes.” Lafayette gave a bit of an awkward worried smile.

“Shall we get started then?”

“That would be a good idea. Now follow my lead. 1,2,3-1,2,3”

And that’s how everyday went for the month. The two of them soon formed a ritual. Breakfast, walk through the grounds, wedding planning, then at night they parted ways. They shared quick kisses before parting, the two of them growing closer as the time went on and days grew closer to the fated day. It all seemed to go so fast. Lafayette slowly but surely learned to dance, not without stepping on Thomas’s, and his own, toes, but he improved, and Thomas grew more and more fond of the new addition to his life. It was almost as if he can’t remember a time Lafayette wasn’t at his side. He loved the company and he loved the marquis.

 

“I might have a panic attack”

 

“You say that every time anyone is over mon amour.” Lafayette was leaning back in the throne room. Before them was the thick velvet curtain that separated them from the thousands of dukes and baronesses mulling about the massive ballroom.

“I know but this is it! This is the day that we, and both the populations of our countries have been counting down to. So not only do we disappoint them but we disappoint ourselves and our countries and then we become a laughing stock and I’m already one among the court for multiple reasons and it’s our damn wedding of all things and I just don’t know how I could ever survive knowing I scr-“ Thomas was cut off when Lafayette’s lips took over and stopped him mid ramble.

“You worry too much. This will go fine. Especially after the weeks of practice we’ve had.”

“You’re not supposed to kiss me before the wedding, Gilbert” teased the flustered Thomas who turned to peak out through the curtain.

“That seems to be the one way to calm you when you’re in one of your panics.”

“While your lips are comforting and all, this is not exactly how they’re needed.” Thomas said with a huff turning back to Laf who was giving him a sympathetic smile. He stepped forward, taking a hold of Thomas’s hands.

“No matter what happens out there you and me are going to be together and no amount of humiliation-“

“Or crushed toes” Thomas laughed, causing Lafayette to smile.

“Or crushed toes, or panic attacks will put an end to how I feel about you” Lafayette ended his reassurance with a smile and a small kiss on Thomas’s forehead, causing a warm smile to grow on Thomas’s face. Booming trumpets then signaled the two of them to be presented to the awaiting guests to begin the ceremony rudely interrupted the comfortable silence between them. Thomas jumped from the sudden loudness of the area. Lafayette took Thomas’s hand and sighed.

“Ready?” he asked, taking a moment to kiss the top of Thomas’s hand. Thomas just sighed and nodded.

“Surprisingly, yes.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was for the Hamilton Fan Fic Gift exchange this year. I was my first tim edoing anything like this and it was a lot of fun and would definitely do this again. This was to fulfill a request for HellaHotLancelot who has a group chat fic that is quality so. Imma stop this before it becomes nothing but rambling so  
> Tumblr is hiddensidekick.tumblr.com


End file.
